The Demon Hunter
by Rikusolo84
Summary: When a girl presumed to be dead comes back to life in autopsy and starts to see the future and people possessed by demons can she really help the team save the other girls that she was with? Rated T just in case


Disclaimer: I do not own anything NCIS I just watch what I can of the series. I only own my OC's. Read and review

"**Talking"**

"_Someone on the phone"_

'_Thoughts'_

**Prologue: **

_The sun barely rising in Washington dc with people getting up to start their day. After the sun is about halfway up we see a man coming out of a backdoor to throw away the trash. When the man gets to the dumpster he sees that it's already open. He thinks that it was just some homeless person looking for food or other stuff. He threw the bag into the dumpster but when he did he noticed something moved so that it stuck out. He saw it was a human hand, thinking it moved for a second he jumps in and pulls out the person attached to it while yelling for someone to call 911. _

Surprises and Heartaches

Any case the NCIS team get brings something new and surprising even if they themselves don't show it at first and each case has something or someone that stands out and makes them remember it. Today started like any other with McGee and Ziva working while Tony was nowhere to be found and Gibbs was in MTAC.

"**He's almost an hour late."** McGee said

"**And I'm sure it is because someone caught his eye once again."** Ziva replied

Tim was going to point out that she had actually correctly used an idiom when at that moment Gibbs' desk phone rang and Ziva and McGee both looked at it and then at each other.

"**You get it McGee."** Ziva suggested

"**And get caught by Gibbs? No way, you get it you're the only probationary officer here right now."** McGee whined

In response Ziva didn't say anything and gave Tim her 'I will kill you in your sleep look' so McGee clammed up and answered the phone.

"Agent McGee," He greeted the unknown caller

"_McGeek what are you doing answering the big bosses phone?_" Agent DiNozzo asked

"**Tony where are you? Gibbs will have your ass if you don't get here right away."** McGee scolded his fellow agent

"**That all depends on where he is,"** Gibbs said while taking the phone out of McGee's hand **"talk to me Tony."**

"_Hey boss got a new case. Dead girl of a marine in Jacksonville, witnesses say….."_ Tony was interrupted by his boss asking "What the hell were you doing in that area DiNozzo?"

"_Uh… I thought that I would follow a lead on our mystery guy that infiltrated NCIS and apparently…"_

"**And apparently you were goofing off again, we'll be right there."** Gibbs snapped at Tony before hanging up. **"Gear up got a body in Jacksonville."**

"**A body of whom in Jacksonville,"** Ziva asked

"**The body of a marine's child,"** Gibbs answered

Thirty minutes later they arrive on the scene in an alley and what they saw was a girl with her clothes looking like they were hastily put on her and blood had seeped through from around her torso and worse in between her legs. She was on the ground since the one that found her pulled her out of the dumpster because they thought that she was still alive. Gibbs and the others were doing the usual taking prints, photos, witness statements, and evidence when Dr. Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer arrived late as usual.

"**Doctor Mallard I didn't mean to make that turn that got us lost I….,"** Palmer stammered before Dr. 'Ducky' Mallard interrupted

"**Mr. Palmer the saying 'actions speak louder than words' should apply to you at the moment."** Ducky said as his attention went to the body in front of him **"Why must the good die young? It is a question that can never be answered." **

"**Yea well the question I want answered is time of death Duck."** Gibbs stated as he squatted next to Ducky to get a better look at the body. When he didn't get a response from the doctor he looked at him and noticed that Ducky was looking at a girl that was standing in front of them. The only thing about this girl is that Gibbs realized she looked like the girl on the ground. The three of them had a staring contest before the girl realized the two men were looking at her.

The girl then looked over their shoulders and then back to them before yelling, **"What are you two looking at get back to work! You're being watched!" **that snapped them out of it and they immediately looked back down and tried to get back to work when she spoke up again, **"I know you two can hear me, tap something once to let me know."** That's what the two men did before she continued, **"The Midnight Clan did this to me and they currently have two men watching your team to make sure I'm dead which I'm not, just do what you guys need to do and get me out of here. Nod once if you understand."**

They nodded and the two just wrapped everything up with Ducky saying that he will need to take a more thorough examination back at NCIS and with Gibbs saying that they will find the bastards that did this. It wasn't until they were in their respected vehicles and the fact that Gibbs had the girl in his passenger seat that she decided to talk to him again.

"**Thank you for getting me out of there and don't worry once I wake up I'll help out your team to bring these bastards down."** He pulled over before he addressed her, **"How come I couldn't see you before Duck did? And were you serious in saying that we were being watched?" **

The girl nodded before speaking again,** "You couldn't see me before because I wasn't standing there earlier, and yes I was serious when I said your team was being watched. I think that woman on your team could see me also but I'm not sure. Oh well, anyway like I said before the Midnight Clan did this to me and are doing more to the others I was with, as a sort of 'training' for customers overseas within two months from now they'll be shipped and marketed as Christmas presents to the wealthy pedophiles ."**

**Rikusolo84: ooooooooooooooo snap! What will the team do? How will she help them? Read to find out! Please review this is the first NCIS fanfic I'm doing so any ideas are welcomed.**


End file.
